Conservatory rooms have typically been formed from metal frames and glass or transparent plastic panels. The roofs were formed from a series of rafters which support transparent glass or weather-resistant plastic (e.g., polyvinylchloride) panels between the rafters.
Traditionally, conservatories have been thought of as enclosed patios. While being protected from the elements, they were nonetheless prone to unwelcome condensation problems. This has been due to a combination of the transparent glass or plastic used in conservatory construction, providing minimal insulating value, and the difference between the inside and outside temperature, humidity, and dew point. The problem with condensation is particularly pronounced when, as is often the case, numerous plants and other moisture-emitting sources are located in a conservatory. A pool or spa within a conservatory can cause severe condensation problems.
As steam or moist air rises, it can condense when it comes in contact with the ceiling panels, the roof rafters, and/or the eaves beam. The condensation on the metallic roof rafters and metallic eaves beam is often more pronounced than the condensation on the glass or plastic panels. As moisture condenses on the ceiling panels or roof rafters, it then flows downward along the contour of the ceiling or rafters to the eaves beam, and then will either drip to the ground or continue running down the sides of the conservatory, causing unsightly water streaks on the side window panels. Further, any water that has condensed on, or flowed down to, the eaves beam that does not run down along the sides, but rather remains on the eaves beam, can lead to harmful mold and mildew problems. Mold and mildew buildup on the eaves beam is particularly problematic in that the location of the beam tends to make cleaning it rather difficult. The water that does flow down can also begin to pool at the base of the side walls, causing damage to floor coverings, furniture, or accessories that happened to come in contact with the puddles or the sides of the conservatory. Also, cool condensed water can be particularly irritating to someone standing under the eaves beam, or leaning or sitting against a wall of the conservatory. Finally, this unwelcome condensation can also cause rust damage to metallic items it contacts, such as wall hangings or hanging baskets.